


The First Day

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: Lucas tells his mother about the first day of his new school. Especially what happened in history.





	

I walked in through the door of my new house after I got off the bus. I fought my parents so hard when they first told me Dad got a better job in New York and they said we had to move. I loved Texas, but I Mom and Dad said it was more money, so we had to.

“How was your first day?” Mom asked from the dining room table as I slammed the door. I took off my jacket and rested it on the coat hook. “Make any new friends?”

“No.”

“Well, how were classes?”

I held my backpack on my shoulder and looked at my mom a few feet away, working on her new column for the local newspaper.

“Everything was just was it was supposed to be. Normal. History was interesting.”

“How?” Her glasses were sliding off her nose, so she pushed them back up.

“You know the two girls that I met on the subway yesterday? Maya and Riley?” I asked. She nodded. “Well, they’re in my class, with an oddball named Farkle. And the teacher is Riley’s father. And when we were getting our assignment about writing about something we’re so passionate about, we’d fight for it.”

“Oh?” Mom said.

“Yeah. Well, Maya apparently hates homework, so she started a Homework Rebellion.”

“Wait, a twelve year old started a rebellion?” Now I had her attention.

“Apparently. So, she and a bunch of other kids shouted about no homework and walked out of the classroom.”

Mom sat back in her chair and looked at me. She crossed her arms, like she expected that I would do that.

“And did you do it, too?” she said.

“No,” I said, “but the teacher’s daughter did.” She looked surprised at that. “Don’t worry, I was surprised, too.”

Mom turned back to her computer and I sat my backpack down and got my books out to go upstairs and start my homework.

“Well, don’t be like that Maya girl. Go upstairs and do that assignment. I’m sure your teachers wouldn’t like you falling behind on homework the first day you’re there,” she told me.

“Will do,” I said and went upstairs to my room to start my homework.

I didn’t know if I liked New York yet. I didn’t know if I would ever like it. I didn’t know how long it would take me to decided if I liked this place or not. But I was 100% sure of one thing: New York is definitely interesting.


End file.
